I Despise You
by tiggyblue
Summary: A loose sequel to 'I loathe you'. Odette and Derek never fell in love and are forced to marry against their will for the good of the kingdoms. Set a few hours after their wedding Odette and Derek are trying to come to terms with their new life. Fixed formatting.
1. Chapter 1

I despise you

By. Tiggyblue

AN: I'm sorry about the formatting I usually copy and paste to fan fiction but it seems to be having some issues. I've hopefully fixed it now.

A loose sequel to 'I loathe you'. Odette and Derek never fell in love and are forced to marry against their will for the good of the kingdoms. Set a few hours after their wedding Odette and Derek are trying to come to terms with their new life.

"No you can't!" She bashed her fist on the solid oak door. Three guards had just forcible pushed her inside her new bedroom. She sagged against the door, "No you can't," she whimpered. Suddenly she was filled with rage and had to swallow large gulps of air so she didn't claw though the door.

As a child she had always been told that the marriage was optional but now it appeared the kingdoms were in bad enough shape that it had to be done. She tapped her head on the door before turning around her eyes caught a mirror she rubbed the makeup off and freed her hair. Holding back tears she stepped into the foyer that separated the different parts of their apartments.

She took and apple from the crystal bowl carved a face and bit down hard.

"Hello Odette," Derek said approaching her slowly his hair was gleaning with water and he had a towel over his shoulder. "I know you like to act like a man but I'd avoid the shower. I don't think your delicate skin could take it,"*

Odette stuck her tongue out and walked away.

He watched her sway away still eating the apple, she had carved a face into it, "Very mature!" He yelled.

Odette ignored him and rummaged through her luggage looking for the clothes she had personally stashed. She pulled out a long sleeved sleeping gown and a pair of shorts she wasn't supposed to own.

Derek stood in the doorway of the dressing room watching her apple in mouth dig though her things, though oddly she was avoiding the main compartments. She brushed past her clothes in her arms and headed for the bathroom.

He sat down on the bed and kicked off his shoes. He was furious he was expected to stay married to her for the rest of his life, he gagged the kingdoms also expected lots of children.

Odette lowered herself into the bath, normally she'd have a lady in waiting insisting it was her job but tonight was her wedding night and she and Derek were supposed to be doing wedding things that's why she had brought her own clothes she knew everything provided would be sheer. She shuddered and considered drowning herself in the tub.

Derek crushed his book in his hands, he wasn't really reading so he was glad when there was a knock on the door to the apartment. He leapt up to answer it.

"How's it going?" Lord Rogers asked.

"She's in the bath right now," Derek said.

"OH good, good indeed,"

"You know I don't want this,"

"But she's so beautiful think of the children,"

Derek gagged Rogers was speaking of his future children with that woman, "I think I just swallowed my tongue,".

"Oh Derek it's for the kingdom,"

"Why does the kingdom need me to impregnate her!" Derek felt like he could rip the door off its hinges.

Odette coughed indicating she was done her bath.

Lord Rogers smiled and excused himself.

"Don't think for a second I want yours," Odette growled. She left him standing there dumbstruck and climbed into the large bed.

"Where am I supposed to sleep?" He demanded.

"On the floor like any dog," She said sweetly.

He said nothing just gathered up the extra blankets and made a bed on the floor. He stood up and ripped off the extra blanket Odette had been using. He blew out the candle and laid down.

Odette made sure he was comfy before dropping his book on his head.

"HEY!" He shot up. His hands balling into fists but he couldn't touch her one bruise and he'd be the bad guy who beat up his wife, and the future mother of his children.

Odette grinned she knew the position he was in, "Good night Derek," She almost singsonged.

"I loathe you," He said trying to get comfortable in his makeshift bed.

"I despise you,"

AN: I'm thinking of posting the morning after to this story. One review or pm and I will write the morning after. Please note it will take me a little while to write it.

* I did a tour in an old mansion before and they had these things called needle showers and they shot out little streams of water, I guess at such a high pressure it actually hurt quite a bit and woman still bathed. While they might not have had showers at the time I'm assuming they did and also assuming they would be like this.


	2. Chapter 2 complete

Odette was seated at her assigned place in the dining hall. She was sipping her juice as Derek entered looking pissed off.

"Did you have a good night?" His mother asked.

"No I did not," He snapped and took his seat at the head of the table next to Odette, he only sat there because it was his rightful place and the only seat left.

"Derek. You don't mean that," Queen Uberta cried.

"I do! I didn't want this!" Derek yelled.

"But we had to…" Queen Uberta pulled out a tissue.

"I'm sure it will just take some time," Lord Rogers said.

"Time my foot," Derek grumbled as he sat down.

"Would you like some eggs?" Odette asked as she passed over the plate only to accidently on purpose spill them on his lap.

"You see Odette's making an effort," Lord Rogers said.

"She poured eggs on me!"

"Well that was an accident it was a heavy plate," Lord Rogers said.

Odette smiled inwardly she knew how to play her role. "Juice?" She asked as she handed him the pitcher though she'd really liked to have smashed the glass pitcher on his head.

The rest of breakfast was eerily quiet, Lord Rogers and Queen Uberta tried to make conversation to engage the couple but soon gave up and had a pained conversation between themselves until that too died off.

A servant had just cleared away the last plate when Queen Uberta spoke up, "I think you two should go for a walk in the gardens,"

"But…" Both Derek and Odette began.

"No that's not a request it's an order," Lord Rogers said he was standing up and glaring at the couple.

"Could we have some lemonade?" Odette asked. "I mean after our walk?" Damn if she was going to walk with him and not get something out of it.

"That sounds lovely, what a wonderful suggestion Odette," Lord Rogers said. Odette smiled at him glad he had bought her line, while Derek rolled his eyes.

A few minutes later they were in the massive main garden, they waited until the last guard had left and the door had shut before they glared each other down.

"I HATE YOU!" Odette yelled before storming away.

"YOU'RE NO… GAHHH!" He couldn't think of a good insult. He watched her walk along the brick that housed one of the many fountains. She used to do the same thing when they were children, arms spread wide like a mighty bird. He shook his head and followed her.

"So what do you do for fun? He asked. She ignored him and continued to follow the brick. "I _said_ what-"

"I heard you. Oh I needlepoint and paint pretty pictures to please my husband,"

He shuddered, "Did they really teach you that?"

"Would I lie about that?" Her voice was bitter.

That was one thing about her he could always count on her to tell the truth which was maybe why her hate for him was so obvious. "I'm sorry," He wasn't sure why those words had come out of his mouth.

She turned and glared him down, "YOU," Her fists clenched as she tried to control her anger, "You could have stopped this!"

He looked down at the dirt, "I know,"

She hopped down and glared into his eyes, "Then why?"

He shook his head he didn't know what to say. She still stared him down waiting for an answer he settled for the only thing that made sense to him, "I didn't think it would be this bad,"

"Forcing a woman to marry you, bare your children, sleep next to you every night even while she thinks of another?!"

He raised his head that surprised him, "Is there another?"

"You can bet there will be," Her voice was calm and it scared the shit out of him. She spun on her heel and headed deeper into the garden he slowly trailed after her but gave her plenty of space once in a while he could see her yellow hair though the trees.

After several minutes a piece of fruit came flying at his head. He dogged and watched it roll along the ground she clearly hadn't forgotten the picnic when they were children. He picked it up and placed it in a patch of flowers.

About five minutes later a blur of red smacked him in the head. "Those hurt you know!" He yelled.

"I wouldn't throw them if they didn't," She called back to him.

He grimaced. Odette was if possible becoming more unbearable. He rubbed his forehead it was smarting badly. He'd finally reached the center of the ten acre garden his breath was sucked away, "You look beautiful," He said his voice barely more than a whisper.

If Odette heard she said nothing just looked at him, "Come here," He stepped towards her she sat down on the bench in front of the angel fountain. She nodded towards the palace and the two figures that were watched them.

"Rogers and Mom," He sighed.

"Right with binoculars,"

"So they can see us,"

"No kidding dumb dumb," She was swinging her legs and patted the bench, "I think the trees gave us enough cover earlier,"

"But now we have to make a show,"

"Right," She waited until he was seated next to her before she kissed him.

Derek felt a cold object slide into his mouth he tried not to vomit on the spot. It wasn't that he hadn't kissed girls before but the thought of Odette's tongue in his mouth his childhood friend well maybe friend wasn't quite right. Thankfully it was over within a few seconds.

Odette looked over at the palace and saw the two figures were gone, Derek followed her gaze when he turned around she had her head in the fountain. She wasn't drinking from the little angel peeing no full on head in the fountain.

He laughed and stuck his head in as well. He opened his mouth to get the taste of her out, he pulled back, water dripping everywhere. He scooped up some water and splashed it onto Odette's hair getting the rest of the mass wet.

She finally surfaced and splashed water at him. He splashed back. He realized he was in trouble when she actually stepped into the fountain to have an unlimited supply and began throwing as much as she could at him. He backed away to the edge of the clearing but was still getting soaked. He gave up and joined her within minutes they were drenched head to foot.

He wouldn't say that she was laughing but it was an improvement.

It was a hot day so they waited for a few minutes until they were no longer dripping wet and they continued on the path. Odette still walked in front of him but only a few feet this time and she made no effort to throw food. He unfortunately was stuck staring at her rear end until they finally made it out of the winding paths and into a small area set up for picnics in this case lemonade.

He glanced towards the castle they were being watched again so he pulled out her chair and poured her a glass of the cool liquid.

"Thank you," She muttered.

He poured a glass for himself and started up the awkward conversation again. "You never answered me what do you do for fun?"

She glared at him though her hair, and let out an exasperated sigh.

"Alright favorite colour? Wait I know that one green?" He asked she sure wore it a lot. "Ummm favorite season?" He said when she didn't reply.

"Winter," She spat.

He'd walked into that one, it was the only season throughout their lives where they didn't have to see each other.

Finally after several other failed questions he gave up, "Can I do anything to make your stay here bearable?" He didn't know why he said it like that it sounded like she was only staying for the summer not till death do us part.

"Let me go!"

"You know why this has to work," He said.

"Find some other princess,"

"This is as much for your kingdom as mine,"

"I would rather-"

She was cut off by a servant who came bearing goodies. She placed a very large sweet cake in front of Odette and one for Derek and two tiny forks that would take them forever to eat the cakes. He waited until the woman had left, before he stared down at the cake. He watched Odette twirl her fork clearly waiting for him to start. He laid down the fork and picked up the cake with both hands and bit in, powered sugar flying everywhere. He swore he heard her giggle before doing the same.

After they were done they both had very messy faces and were both smiling a bit.

"Thank you for the walk Princess," he bowed down low.

"Thank you," She replied her voice not bitter for once. She curtsied and entered the palace.

AN: Hello sorry about the long update time. I tried to make this a bit longer because I gave you the preview. About the picnic when they were children if you haven't read it I have a story called I loathe you, it's about Odette and Derek as children it's loosely tied in but not necessary to read. I'll be taking down the preview of chapter 2. Hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I felt like saying something

It was just turning to dusk now, Odette stood looking out their bedroom window. Her stomach felt empty she hadn't eaten much supper she was too nervous. Derek was off with Rogers discussing some details for the party next month to celebrate their wedding.

"Your bath is ready Princess," A young attendant said.

Odette nodded to dismiss her she was finally alone at last. She undressed and slipped into the bath allowing herself one last luxury. She let herself soak for another minute she swished the water around she really should get going, with reluctance she pulled the plug and dried herself off. She dressed in the all black clothes she had laid out, it was more of a riding outfit but it suited her purpose and being a princess she didn't own too many black items.

Now dressed she scurried around the room and gathered all the items she had hidden away. A knife, some extra clothes, blankets, the painting of her father was rolled carefully and placed into the bag. Everything else was packed except for the food she had managed to sneak away, she tossed the loaf of bread inside.

She was about to leave when inspiration struck, she tipped over the vase that held the nice smelling flowers careful to break it without making a racket, she leaned a few tables on their sides and messed up the bed. She grinned now it looked like a good and proper struggle. She glanced outside she still had a few minutes to wait until the guards made their passes.

Three minutes later she was out the window she pushed it closed and began to shimmy her way down the side of the palace using the various decorations to help her. She stared down below it was only due to her light weight that the small piece of wood she was stepping on didn't give way. The height scared her but she wouldn't die if she fell assuming she could hit the balcony which was about ten feet below her.

She groaned the work was hard her arms hurt she usually didn't do this type of physical activity. She looked down a few more steps and should would be at the balcony where she would swing herself over the edge and drop to the ground. _Slowly slowly_ thought to herself she took a breath for courage and stepped down, this was where her luck gave out on her she tumbled down to the balcony there was a loud crash as she hit the stone floor of the balcony. She landed on her shoulder scraping it up badly. She bit back a scream, her eyes were watering from the pain, "Don't cry," She whispered to herself. She may have just lost her only chance.

She finally sat up not allowing herself to feel the pain and forced herself to push on. She looked back she was leaving a trail of clues behind it would wither hurt or help her she was guessing at the former but she had spent too much time working on this plan and she could not give up now. She peaked over the top of the balcony and watched the guards she was still on schedule she waited until one walked by before she swung herself over and lowered herself to the ground. She was now in the main garden where she and Derek had walked a few days ago.

Hearing someone approach she made a mad dash for the tall stone wall which shadows would protect her. She took out the rope she had stolen and crept along the wall she could feel it chill the air in the immediate area. She paused she was now under the section of the wall that had crumbled with age, there was a decent sized notched there where she threw the looped end of the rope it caught she gave a sharp tug the rope stayed put. The final guard passed and she started to climb.

It was a few agonizing minutes especially with her shoulder, she praised her planning the guards were switching their rotation for the night so she had a few minutes. She allowed herself a second to sag against the wall and relish in the pain of it all her breaths were short and she was swinging. She almost screamed the rope bit into her hands but she had to hold on tighter than ever as the wind had picked up. She looked down that was a mistake she was almost at the top of the wall and all she could see below was dark and a bit of the rope. She experienced a sense of vertigo which almost made her lose her grip. She bit her lip and began to climb again. There was something going on inside the palace she could hear it.

She laughed with relief the climb was done she was at the top she swung her legs over and was getting ready for the easy descent when the gas lights in the garden began to turn on illuminating the area.

**Four minutes ago**

"The Princess has been kidnapped!" Derek yelled. The area flooded with people the guards were the first ones out followed by almost everyone who lived or worked at the palace.

Derek called orders as he ran tracing the walls of the garden, his Princess had been kidnapped stolen from their own room. He couldn't imagine was she was going through right now. "ODETTE!" He screamed. He ran back the way he came and almost collided with several guards who were checking the only way out of the garden a small door at the back that was always guarded.

"She hasn't been seen that way and no one came or left," A guard told him.

"SHIT!" He kicked a rock like that would make it better it didn't move, "Ow ow ow," He stumbled around. "ODETTE! ODETTE! ODETTE!" He called. He almost threw up considering all the possible things that could happen to her. "No no NO!" He stumbled around in a circle trying to come to term with his thoughts and decide what the right call was.

He sat down on a bench and began to gather his thoughts only quick action would bring her back. He heard scrambling on the wall behind him he turned around and looked up Odette was on the other side of the wall her blonde hair just visible, if they hadn't turned on all the lights he would have missed her. _How the hell did she get up there? _He asked himself, he turned his head slightly to the right and saw a rope hung on a part of the wall that was crumbling. "She didn't get kidnapped she escaped," The rope was being tugged from the other side like the owner was trying to get it back the way it was crammed in the wall it would be almost impossible to retrieve from her side. It slipped down its hook and fell onto his side.

He dashed to it swung it around like a lasso and snagged the hook once again and he began to climb. The dizzying height only got to him slightly he was too worried about Odette. He wasn't concerned about his Princess running away from him but more what could happen to her. He'd reached the top of the wall now and all he could picture was Odette dead in a variety of ways his mind preferred to see her broken and bloody in a ditch if only he'd been there a little faster she'd be alive in his arms. He swung his legs over and used his legs to kick his way down.

He hit the ground running looking for any signs of her. She was light and fast, so very fast. It took him minutes before he even began to see traces of her. Every once in a while he would see flashes of her hair through the forest as she tried to pick her path to freedom.

"ODETTE!" She paused for a second but continued running.

Derek put on a burst of speed his legs were killing him and his lungs were burning. He finally caught her as she tried to find her way around a very thick clump of trees. He grabbed her elbow and spun her towards him.

She felt her stomach drop Derek had caught her he pulled her by the elbow and spun her towards him. She expected him to say something egotistical, but what he said surprised her, "You. Coulda. End. Dead," He was almost as out of breath as she was, "Where. You. Running?"

"To my home. To _MY _castle," She had had a minute or so to catch her breath.

"Long run. No boat. Drown,"

"I had a boat waiting," She said haughtily.

He doubled over and started a coughing fit, "Am I really that bad?"

She growled, "Yes,"

"I was planning a party I thought you'd like. I even got a-"

"A what!"

"A- so no kidnappers?" He changed the subject. The burning in his lungs lessoned and he stood up looking at her silhouette in the moonlight.

"No," She turned away from him. She spun back around noticing the way he was looking at her, "NO," She said more forcefully. "I know you think I'm pretty but what _else_!"

"You're more that pretty Odette," Derek said quietly.

"All right so maybe I'm beautiful. I've been called that before it doesn't mean anything," She was moving her hands around wildly.

Derek smiled his Princess was crazy to have done all this. She looked at him she seemed to take his smile for smugness.

"All right so the big cat caught the little mouse! Now what?"

"Now I take you home. It's dangerous out here. This was a long shot from the beginning and you knew it," He kept his tone easy and level.

"I'm not going back to your kingdom," Her words burned like fire.

"It's our kingdom, they're both our kingdoms," instantly he knew he'd said the wrong thing.

"OUR kingdoms! The one my father died to protect when the 'Great Animal' attacked. YOU will never EVER get MY FATHER'S KINGDOM!"

Derek winced Odette's face was bright red and he had never heard her yell louder.

"I didn't mean that," He tried to reach out and touch her. She tried to leave again.

"Give me a year," He didn't know where the words came from he'd no intention of saying them. She stared him down. "Give me a year, we'll spend winter and the holidays at your palace and the summer at mine. It'll be just like when we were kids minus the separation,"

She started to object he cut her off, "If you don't come with me now the offer is off the table. If I have to drag you and I will because I don't want you," He shuddered, "Violated. If I have to drag you then the offer is off and I will make your life hell. Guards with you everywhere except the bathroom, you won't get to go back to your kingdom ever,"

She crossed her arms and looked at him, "What happens after the year?"

"I'll try and separate us either a divorce or us spending as much time apart as possible living in separate castles and only meeting when absolutely necessary,"

"You can't drag me back,"

"I think you'll find that I can. I'm easily twice your body weight with a fair amount of muscle," The look on his face would make anyone cower but not Odette she stood tall and faced him.

"You can't make me be your perfect little wife,"

"I only plan on it if I have to drag you back and I think you'll find that I can. I'll be the King protecting his wife from the bad kidnappers,"

"One year?" She asked.

"One year and if It doesn't work out then we separate or I'll do what I can to make a version of that happen,"

"Oh I think you'll find that it doesn't," She said and began walking back towards the palace,"


End file.
